


Three Digit Ride

by gleekinkfiller (thelastpen)



Series: Glee Kink Meme Fills [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/F, Intersexuality (g!penis), Kinks, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastpen/pseuds/gleekinkfiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for Glee Kink Meme Prompt: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/43590.html?view=59127110#t59127110</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Full Prompt:  
> Going to hell but I don't caaaaare.
> 
> So here's what I wanna see. Santana's an over the road trucker who always runs solo. She stops off in some little podunk town somewhere and ends up meeting up with young and desperate to get to New York Rachel. Rachel's so desperate to get there that she's willing to do anything and Santana's got a nice thick cock who hasn't had a chance to sink in a tight wet hole in a while so they work out a deal.
> 
> Deal is Rachel will stay in the sleeper of Santana's rig or her hotel room as her slut for as long as it takes to get to New York and service Santana whenever she wants. Even if Santana's route to New York is far from a direct route.
> 
> Want!  
> * Santana to be average sized, but Rachel thinks she's absolutely huge due to relative innocence.  
> * Santana to be in her late twenties to thirties.  
> * Rachel to wear nothing but a short skirt and maybe a collar with a leash Santana can tug to let her know she's wanted while she's Santana's slut. Bonus if it's her idea!  
> * Rachel to be completely consenting and into everything.  
> * Rough sex in the sleeper either missonary or bent over the bed.  
> * Road head while Santana's driving the rig. Bonus if Rachel starts it by kneeling beside her and pulling her cock out because she's bored.  
> * Rachel being fucked hard up against the side of the rig on the side of the road.  
> * Rachel being fucked from behind with Santana pulling her hair and slut shaming her and it making her come hard enough to squirt all over.  
> * Santana finger fucking Rachel and/or eating her out in a diner or gas station bathroom before fucking her in front of a mirror  
> * Lots of slut shaming that turns Rachel on like crazy.  
> * Santana fingering Rachel's ass/cunt or fucking it with a dildo while she's balls deep in the other hole.  
> * Lots and lots of Rachel/Santana's cum!
> 
> Do not want!  
> * Noncon! At all! Not even dubcon! This is totally a Rachel suggested idea to be the sexy trucker's slut.  
> * Anything else on the trigger list including watersports.  
> * Anyone trying to "rescue" or otherwise interfere with their deal.  
> * Rachel being under the age of 16. 16 is the absolute youngest, thank you! I'm just not into little kids being fucked.
> 
> Super bonus!  
> * Rachel decides to stay with Santana after they get to New York as Santana's permanent slut! :D  
> * Rachel riding Santana in the driver's seat of the rig while they're parked somewhere and people could see in.  
> * Santana renting a hotel room and getting drunk then having Rachel put on a strap on or double ended dildo and fucking Santana's ass while Santana jerks off watching porn.  
> * Titty fucking!  
> * Rachel sucking on Santana's breasts. If she eventually starts nursing from how often she does it that'd be super super hot. Super hot extra bonus: They both start nursing each other. Extremely super hot extra extra bonus: Rachel nurses from Santana while she'd driving! 8^D  
> * Rachel sitting in the passenger seat and masturbating while Santana drives to turn her on enough so she can suck her off.  
> * Santana getting to a rest stop while Rachel's sleeping in the sleeper and either masturbating until her cum splashes all over Rachel or climbing into the bunk and waking Rachel up by eating her out then fucking her.  
> * Santana fucking Rachel at random places throughout the USA.  
> * Foooooodplay! Maybe Santana fucks Rachel with a hotdog or bratwurst from a gas station and then eats it out of her?  
> * Bondage! Tie Rachel up to the sleeper bed! :D
> 
> Not all wants are required and bonuses can be exchanged with wants but if all of them are somehow included in this super epic g!p!trucker on hitchhiker crosscountry sex marathon I will love you forever! I just want all kinds of smutty g!p!trucker!Santana fucking hitchhiker!Rachel all over pleeeeease!

**CHAPTER ONE**

The bell over the diner's door in the tiny ass town in Ohio that she didn't even care enough about to learn the name of jangled noisily as she pushed through the door, pulling off her navy blue ball cap and running a hand through her thick black hair before pulling off her sunglasses. The older woman with her grey hair teased up into a beehive popping a piece of gum obnoxiously was such a stereotypical diner waitress that it almost made her want to laugh, but instead she just walked in and threw a leg over one of the steel and red vinyl stools at the counter. Seeing the plastic nametag declaring her name to be "Flo" almost pushed her over the edge into laughing, but she managed to keep it in.  
  
"What can I get you, sweetheart?" the woman asked, pushing up cateye glasses on a sparkly beaded chain as she popped her gum.  
  
The woman shrugged, setting her cap on the counter. "Just a cup of your best joe and a slice of that pie over there sounds pretty good," she said, nodding at the glass case behind the counter.  
  
Flo scribbled on her pad and shoved a laminated menu at her. "In case your stomach changes its mind," she said, sliding a mug of coffee to her before heading off to get the pie.  
  
The woman rolled her eyes before turning to peruse the rest of the diner as she sipped her coffee. Her denim jacket slid open over the ribbed white wifebeater as she moved. The white shirt clung to her tanned skin in a way that accentuated the curves of her body, drawing the eye to her cleavage as she took a sip from the mug. Dark eyes slid over the middle-aged men in worn business suits clustered around a copy of the want ads in the corner and a party of grey-haired old ladies shooting her looks over their scrambled eggs and coffee.  
  
After a moment, she realized that she'd managed to gather a far younger audience than the blue-hairs gossiping about her. Her eyes strayed to the corner of the room, sliding over the amazing expanse of leg being shown off by the girl's short skirt. Her lips quirked up in a smirk around the rim of her mug as she felt her cock twitch in appreciation. Nothing like a gorgeous set of legs to catch her attention. The sweater with the fugly ass owl on it had to go, but if the rest of the body rocked as much as those legs, she was _definitely_ interested.  
  
Ceramic spun against linoleum behind her as Flo slid her pie onto the counter behind her soon followed by a clatter of metal of a fork joining it. "You'd best keep those eyes of yours in your head. That's the mayor's daughter, not some common floozy."  
  
The woman spun back around, raising a brow. "The hell are you talking about?"  
  
She nodded at the girl in the corner, her silver beehive bobbing to provide extra emphasis. "That there is Rachel Berry. She's the mayor's little girl and her boyfriend's the star quarterback of the football team. She ain't for fly-by-nights like you to gape at."  
  
She frowned at her. "Where do you get off judging me, lady? You don't even know me."  
  
Flo snorted. "Oh, believe me, sweetheart, I've known plenty of your type. And you're nothing but trouble for small town girls like Rachel. Stay away if you know what's good for you."  
  
"Up to me what's good for me and what's not, now ain't it?" The woman snorted and shook her head, digging into her pie as the waitress walked away.  


* * *

  
  
"Hi." The voice was mildly annoying, but it wasn't nothing she couldn't get used to she decided as she turned to look at the girl who'd come up to her while she was smoking.  
  
Her eyes ran over the girl from head to heels and then back up, taking her sweet time as she let herself enjoy the curves of the girl's exposed legs. The smile from back inside the diner curled her lips again as she felt her body's appreciation for the curves poorly hidden by the dowdy clothes - excepting that sinfully short skirt of course. "Hey there," she purred, taking a long drag and letting it out slowly. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"My name's Rachel," she began, her eyes tracing their own path over the woman's body, lingering slightly at waist level, only to be cut off by a soft snort.  
  
"No kidding." Her eyes lingered slightly on the curve of her breasts swelling out the odious owl sweater before coming up to meet her brown eyes with a smile. "I've been told to stay away from you, little Miss Mayor's Daughter."  
  
Rachel groaned softly. "Let me guess. Flo? She's Finn's grandmother and he's awfully sweet and all, but I'm not staying in this backwater little town as his girlfriend forever."  
  
The woman chuckled, a low rich sound that sent shivers up and down Rachel's spine. "Good to know." She stubbed the butt of her cigarette out on the wall and dropped it into the metal bucket she'd been standing beside before offering her hand. "The name's Lopez. Santana Lopez. I drive that sexy beast over there," she added, hooking a thumb at the hot red Peterbilt 579 parked on the street alongside the diner.  
  
"Wow. I'm impressed," Rachel said, leaning against Santana slightly to look at the truck. She glanced up at her through thick lashes. "Think you could give me a tour? I've never been in a truck that," she licked her lips slightly, "big."  
  
Santana chuckled low in her throat at the look in Rachel's eyes. She knew that look. She'd seen it from a hundred women in a hundred different towns and it never got old. "Oh, I think that could be arranged. You want that tour now?"  
  
Rachel smiled up at her, pressing her body along Santana's. "I would _love_ that tour now," she all but purred, sliding a finger along the line of Santana's jeans.  
  
"Well, who am I to keep a pretty girl waiting?" she teased, pushing off the wall and catching Rachel's hand to lead her to the truck. "How old are you anyway?" she asked, helping her up into the cab.  
  
Rachel glanced back over her shoulder at her with a telling smirk. "Suddenly worried you're being propositioned by a minor, Ms Lopez? Well, don't be. I'm seventeen and I turn eighteen in a few more months. I just graduated two weeks ago," she added, pulling herself up into the cab.  
  
"Damn I like a woman who knows what she wants," Santana murmured with a chuckle, hauling herself up into the sleeper of her rig in one smooth movement, pulling the door closed behind her.  


* * *

  
  
She'd barely got the door closed before Rachel was on her knees, tugging her belt open. Santana looked down at her with aroused surprise as she was pushed back to sit on the bed. "Damn, girl..."  
  
"I've always believed in going for what I want directly," Rachel said matter of factly as she got Santana's belt undone and popped the button of her jeans open. Her eyes were firmly fixed on the growing bulge tenting the tight white briefs as she yanked her jeans down. "Oh, you are _definitely_ the sort of woman I'd hoped for," she whispered, her movements growing almost shy.  
  
Santana raised a brow as she leaned back, letting Rachel take the lead. "See something you like?"  
  
"Something I _definitely_ like," she whispered as she pulled down Santana's briefs with slightly trembling hands, allowing her six inch cock to spring free. "Oh my goodness, you're _huge_!"  
  
Santana's brows raised in surprise as she looked down at her cock standing proud over her tight balls with their carefully trimmed black curls. "Huge?" She laughed incredulously, knowing damn well she was average. "Seriously?"  
  
Rachel nodded, her eyes fixed on the tanned cock bobbing gently with Santana's movements as she licked her lips. "The biggest I've ever seen," she whispered. "C...can I?"  
  
"Can you what? Touch it?" She snorted, spreading her knees as wide as she could with her jeans and briefs bunched around her work boots and holding her ankles together. "You didn't strip me to just look, right?" She shifted, leaning up to pull off her jacket and wifebeater, letting her breasts free of the tight cotton.  
  
Rachel's eyes ran up the exposed ridges of her abs to the firm mounds of Santana's breasts standing out in perky incongruity to the veiny cock in front of her. "Oh my gosh," she whispered, feeling her panties soaking through at the gush of arousal she felt looking over the woman's unique body. "You're _beautiful_..."  
  
Santana laughed, making her cock dance. "Well, thanks. You ain't so bad yourself. I think. That sweater's pretty damn distracting after all."  
  
"Really?" She asked, glancing down at it before shrugging and stripping it off over her head with her bra, letting her small but firm breasts bounce free. "Is that better?"  
  
Santana groaned softly, her eyes drinking in the nearly nude teen kneeling before her. "That is _definitely_ better."  
  
Rachel nodded with a little smile, scooting forward until her breasts brushed the inside of Santana's knees. The tip of her tongue darted out to moisten her lips as her hand curled delicately around the base of Santana's thick cock. "So big," she whispered wonderingly before darting out her tongue to run over the tip, drawing a low moan from Santana's lips.  
  
"You are gonna kill me, babe," the woman moaned, watching Rachel toy with her cockhead through half closed eyes.  
  
"Oh? Well I don't want that," she teased, glancing up at Santana with a shy smile and taking a deep breath before licking her lips and parting them to take her head between her lips.  
  
Santana's eyes slowly widened as Rachel slowly slipped down further and further on her shaft. By the time she got four inches into her mouth and she could feel her head butting gently against the ridges of the back of the girl's throat, her eyes were wide open and she was swallowing harshly. No gag reflex. She couldn't believe it, but the evidence was in front of her as Rachel worked her jaw and slid the last two inches into her mouth with barely even a cough of protest.  
  
"No fucking way," she breathed, her chest heaving as she struggled with the pulsing sensation of Rachel's throat swallowing around her cockhead. "Jesus fucking God..."  
  
Rachel almost seemed to smirk despite her mouth being filled to capacity as she rolled her eyes up to look at Santana. Her nails lightly scratched the sensitive skin of Santana's inner thighs just below her balls as she slid back off. She took a deep breath with her eyes closed as Santana's cock slipped from her mouth, a thick line of saliva connecting the purplish head to her lips.  
  
"Fucking God I want to fuck you," Santana breathed, watching her with wide eyes, her cock twitching in agreement. "I want to fuck you so hard right now you won't be able to walk for a week..."  
  
Rachel's lips curled in a smile as she looked up at her. "Take me with you," she said softly. "Take me with you when you leave here and I'll let you fuck me however you want whenever you want."  
  
Santana groaned in disbelief. "Fucking _blackmail_?"  
  
"It's hardly blackmail if we both get something we want," Rachel said, shrugging. "You get unlimited sexual favors and I get out of this town." She lightly dragged a fingernail up the ridge on the bottom of Santana's cock. "That seems like a good deal to me..."  
  
Santana moaned, her eyes fluttering. "F- _fuck_ me... fine. I'll take you but only if you keep my ass from being chased across country for kidnapping your sexy ass."  
  
Rachel laughed, rising easily to her feet and reaching under her skirt to pull off panties that were so soaked with arousal they were translucent. Dropping them on the floor of the sleeper, she moved to straddle Santana's hips, her dripping lips just brushing against Santana's straining cock as she ran her hands down from the woman's shoulders to cup her breasts. "I think I can handle that," she murmured, pinching her nipples into stiff peaks.  
  
Santana swallowed harshly. "You on the pill?" she got out. "Clean?"  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes. "Do I look stupid to you? No, I'm not on the pill. I have a hormonal IUD implanted. And of course I'm clean. Are _you_?"  
  
"Unlike backwater little girls, I get tested regularly." Santana's nostrils flared as she laid back, her hands coming up to grip Rachel's hips. "Then my rule is you're gonna be my cockslut until we get to wherever the fuck it is you wanna go," she growled, lifting her hips as she pulled down until her cock was completely sheathed in Rachel's tight channel. " _Fuck_ you're tight."  
  
Rachel let out a soft cry, her head falling back as she took in the delicious stretch of her core by Santana's thick cock. "Y-yes," she gasped, her hips rolling against Santana's hands and hips, struggling to get the friction she craved. "Yes... anything. Just... just fuck me," she breathed.  
  
Santana smirked, rolling her body to slide her cock through Rachel's channel with agonizing slowness. Her hands stayed on the girl's hips, controlling the speed and depth of penetration as her eyes stayed locked on Rachel's face, adjusting her speed and depth according to the expressions flitting across the girl's face. She was so responsive it was crazy. And _wet_. Rachel's arousal drenched their joined hips, making it easy to slip in and out despite how tight she was.  
  
"Fuck," Santana moaned, watching the girl ride her, "you just wanted to be properly fucked didn't you. You ain't never been fucked right have you, baby."  
  
Rachel just moaned, her head back and mouth dropped open as she struggled with the incredibly high crest of orgasm she was riding up to. Her breasts ached and her core felt like the best kind of fire rippling through her with each slow thrust. She panted for breath, lost in the sea of sensations Santana was causing her with just her thick cock. It was more than she knew how to handle.  
  
One of Santana's hands slipped down to brush a thumb over the throbbing clit nestled between Rachel's sopping folds. "Come for me," she whispered, watching Rachel avidly. "Come on my cock. I want to feel you clench me."  
  
The feel of Santana's calloused thumb brushing over her sensitive gland was like an eruption of pleasure so intense it verged on painful. A hard shudder rippled through Rachel's body as a choked off scream thrust itself from her lips. Her walls clenched hard on Santana's thick cock, making the woman bite her lip hard as she struggled with her own impending climax. Her breath hissed out through flared nostrils as her fingers dug into Rachel's hips.  
  
She fought against coming. Against losing herself in the delicious tightness of Rachel's hot, wet pussy. She moaned as the girl's walls kept spasming along her length as she tried to keep up her slow, determined thrusts, pushing Rachel into climax after climax. Her abdomen and hips were soaked with the combined juices of their fucking, but she didn't want to be done yet. She didn't want to leave that tight heat that fit her around her like a custom glove.  
  
In the end, she lost her fight, her dick all but gushing restrained cum deep into Rachel's channel with a loud groan of release. She looked down at where their bodies were joined, a shiver running through her as she watched milky white strands of her cum oozing out of Rachel to drip down along the darker skin of her shaft. Her nostrils flared as a bolt of arousal shot through her at the site. It was amazing how good this sheltered little mayor's daughter was at taking her and all Santana could do was imagine having access to the tight little body impaled on her thick cock for the next few weeks... or even months if she had her way.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" she asked, her voice a raspy rumble.  
  
Rachel looked at her with a nearly sated smile, her eyes half open as she rolled her hips, grinding down on the half-hard cock. "New York," she rasped, leaning in to cup Santana's breasts, thumbs idly brushing over her breasts. "I want to go to New York City where I belong. I'm a star you know. Stars don't _belong_ ," she clenched the muscles of her vagina to stroke Santana's cock as she settled down on her, "in a little no-name town like Lima."  
  
"New York, huh?" Santana murmured, feeling her body already starting to revive from her climax at Rachel's urging. She looked up at Rachel curiously, eyes twinkling with a dark mischief as she lifted the smaller girl off her aching cock. "And if I take you there, I can have you _however_ I want?"  
  
Rachel nodded eagerly, letting Santana lift her from her place straddling the woman's hips to place her down on the bed. "Yes," she panted, spreading her legs wide for the woman, "anything at all."  
  
"Even..." She trailed off, cocking a curious brow at the girl as she dragged a finger through the copious fluids coating Rachel's core and thighs, collecting the slick liquid as she continued down to slowly press the tip of her coated middle finger into the tight pucker of Rachel's ass, not stopping until it was sunk in to the first knuckle.  
  
She moaned, eyes fluttering at the feeling of Santana's slim finger penetrating her ass. "Yes," she whispered, her eyes dark with lust as she struggled to roll her hips down onto the invading digit, " _anything_..." Her boyfriend had _never_ been willing to try something like this with her and a dark part of her heart thrilled at the opportunity.  
  
Santana smirked as she pushed deeper until her knuckles pressed hard into Rachel's ass and her middle finger was sank into her to the hilt. "You'd let me fuck your dirty asshole to take you to New York?" she purred, pumping her as she carefully wiggled her finger to get as much stretch as possible before slowly pushing her index finger in alongside, making the girl moan wantonly and a thick gush of arousal and Santana's cum to flood out of her core.  
  
"Yes," she moaned, pressing her feet against the floor of the cab to lift her ass higher. "Please... please, I'll do anything to go to New York. _Anything_."  
  
Santana groaned, working a third finger into the tight ring of Rachel's puckered anus. "God, you're a dirty slut," she hissed, pumping rougher down that the girl's ass was stretching out the way she wanted it to, the pink ring of muscle glistening with Rachel's own fluids as Santana pushed more of them into her. "You do this to every trucker who comes through? Climb up in their cab and try to fuck 'em into taking you to New York?"  
  
Rachel just moaned, too lost in the sensations rippling through her to respond. Her hands fisted in the fitted sheet of the bed, pulling it free to bunch around her as she writhed on Santana's fingers. Smirking, Santana worked at her until she could slip her pinkie finger in as well, all four fingers sliding in and out of Rachel's now well lubed asshole.  
  
"I'm gonna fuck this tight little ass," she whispered, pulling her fingers free when she relaxed enough to stop pressing her fingers down into a tight bunch and pressing her thighs wide to let her see the way her hole gaped open under her cum leaking pussy. "Oh fuck yeah," she groaned, fisting her cock to pump it hard before lining the head up and ever so slowly pushing it in against the slowly recovering ring of muscle.  
  
Rachel shuddered at the invasion but didn't resist. She looked down her body at where Santana was fixedly watching her cock slip into her gaping ass inch by inch. She felt so incredibly full but the woman had taken so much time to prep her that even the thick girth of Santana's six inches didn't hurt as it slid into her until Santana's hips pressed against the soft curves of her buttocks.  
  
Santana glanced up at her as she bottomed out, her full length nestled in Rachel's anal cavity. "You okay?" she asked, a hint of concern in her voice.  
  
She nodded jerkily before managing to gasp out a shaky, "Y-yes..."  
  
Santana smirked, sliding her hands up to pull Rachel's legs up and press them against her chest and slowly leaned into them, nearly bending her in half at the waist with her cock still buried deep inside her. "You might want to hold on to something then," she whispered, that darkly mischievous twinkle back in her eyes.  
  
Even panting with the effort of keeping control, Rachel's eyes went wide at that order. Her hands flew up above her head, finding the far side of the bed and gripping it tightly enough that her knuckles went white as Santana slowly pulled out until just her head was resting inside Rachel's ass, keeping her stretched. As soon as Rachel's eyes met hers, Santana smirked at her then slammed hard back into her ass, quickly setting up a rough, pounding rhythm that had the bed's metal frame creaking in protest and Rachel mewling in painful pleasure with each rough pound into her ass.  
  
Santana wrapped an arm around Rachel's legs to hold them together, tightening the pressure on her cock as she pounded her, panting with effort. Sweat soon glistened on her tanned skin and her breasts ached with the feeling of being rubbed over and over against along the back of Rachel's calves. Her jaw hung open and her eyes were nearly glassy as she let herself get lost in the bliss of fucking an ass so tight it _had_ to be virgin. So rarely had she been allowed to sink her cock into an ass that wasn't a dude's that she wanted to relish it.  
  
Rachel for her part was nearly overwhelmed with the rush of feeling of stimulation from Santana's cock sliding in and out of her anus so fast. Her mouth hung open and she panted desperately for air, her clit aching with need, but unable to touch it as she held on to avoid being pushed across the bed from the force of Santana's pounding. This was the speed she craved that her boyfriend had never been able to give her. This was the _endurance_ he'd failed at so badly. She moaned in delicious release as she came, her cum squirting out of her to splash on her thighs in a way Finn had never managed to make her do as Santana's thrusts started becoming more and more erratic as she reached the edge.  
*  
She managed a few more hard thrusts before she buried herself to the hilt and grunted, her body trembling as her cock pulsed her load into Rachel's ass. Her black hair clung to her sweaty face in curls, but she smirked as she stayed where she was, buried in the teen's cum filled ass and leaning into the back of her legs. Knowing the girl would be climbing out of her cab with her cum dripping out of both holes was a rush Santana hadn't been expecting.  
  
"It's gonna take a few months before my loads take me to New York," she warned breathlessly as she pulled out in a rush of cum, leaving Rachel laying there staring up at the bottom of the upper bunk with a vague smile. "You up to being my cockslut that long, little girl?"  
  
"Oh _God_ , yes," Rachel murmured, her voice sounding almost dreamy as the buzz of her orgasmic high flowed over her. She rolled her head to smile at Santana lazily, cum leaking out of her ass and pussy, thighs spread and marked with Santana's fingers under her pushed up skirt and breasts trembling with the micro-quivers spreading through her body in the aftermath. "When can we do that again?"  
  
Santana chuckled, wiping off her cock and pulling up her briefs and jeans before sweeping her hair back over her shoulders as she let her eyes roam possessively over the teen sprawled on her bed. "Oh, I don't know." She folded her arms under her breasts, pushing them up to bring more attention to them almost unconsciously. "How soon do you think you can fix things so I don't get arrested for kidnapping your tight little ass to be my sex slave?"  
  
Rachel laughed, pushing herself up to a seated position, the movement making a rush of cum spill on the red sheets beneath her. "I don't know, I kind of like the idea of being your sex slave if I get to have orgasms like that," she teased, leaning forward in a way that she knew would draw Santana's attention to the breasts the woman had neglected. "But I'll take care of things tonight." She stood, stretching and running her hands under her sex tossed hair, drawing it up and dropping it down behind her back with a pleased smile. "Wow... I feel _incredible_." She leaned down and picked up her panties, sliding them on but ignoring the trickle of their mixed cum running down her thigh as she reached for her sweater.  
  
"One second," Santana husked, dropping down to her knees and pushing up her skirt to clean up the escaping bit of juices with a broad sweep of her tongue. Setting her lips against Rachel's thigh with her nose pressed against the fabric of Rachel's soaked panties, she sank her teeth into the soft flesh and sucked hard, raising a livid mark just at the edge of her panties that quickly started darkening as she pulled away with a pleased smirk. "Something to remember me by," she explained, coming up to her feet and grabbing a flannel shirt off the top bunk to pull on over her bare breasts.  
  
Rachel shivered, her mouth gaping open as she smiled at the delicious feeling Santana's lips had set in her skin. "Oh, I'll remember... and I'll be back in the morning."  
  
"If you want to come to New York, you better," Santana said with a shrug, pushing the door of the sleeper open. "Cause you might have a tight ass and a banging body, but Santana Lopez doesn't wait around for anyone and I'm out of this podunk little backwater bright and early."  
  
Rachel laughed as she carefully climbed down out of the sleeper. "I'll wake you up," she tossed back over her shoulder as she sauntered off, slightly limping from the rough pounding Santana had given her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Telling Finn - or her fathers - in person was the last thing on Rachel's mind when she slowly made her way home, all too aware of the delicious feeling of Santana's thick cum slowly trickling into her panties from her abused ass and cunt. The ache of their joining made a deep burn settle through her body with each step up the stairs of her home following a relatively quiet dinner with her fathers, but she couldn't help the satisfied smile that graced her face with each step at the memory of the cause. What she'd discovered in the sleeper of the red Peterbilt - what she'd _experienced_ there - had been better than she could have hoped for in her wildest dreams.

She'd never realized how much she'd craved being possessed as completely as she'd been by Santana. Finn was sweet and he certainly tried to satisfy her when they were together, but despite the orgasms he worked so hard to give her, she had always been left with a feeling of something missing. Until she'd been pressed into Santana's bed, the woman's full breasts pressing into her legs, her massive member - far larger than Finn's modest five inches - stretching her ass until she felt like she'd be torn asunder as she thrust into her so fast and hard she'd thought she might explode from sensation alone, she hadn't been able to put her finger on just why Finn's gentle thoughtfulness hadn't been able to fully sate her.

She cared about him, there was never any doubt that he'd always hold a special place in her heart. If she'd never met Santana Lopez and the intensity of her almost thoughtless, uncaring passion, she could easily have imagined herself marrying Finn and bearing his children as they made their life together. It made sitting down at the desk in her bedroom to write her farewell letters to him and her fathers all the more poignant in the silence of the big house to her passion-craving heart.

She was almost surprised at how few tears slipped down her cheeks as she penned the simple letters of goodbye. The letter to her fathers was almost more painful than the one she would write to Finn. They'd always done so much to ensure she was safe and successful that simply... _abandoning_ them felt almost like betrayal, but she knew that if she didn't take this opportunity - if she didn't chase after it with all her heart - she'd never leave Lima. She'd marry Finn, settle down with two point five children, perhaps obtain a career selling real estate or being teaching at the local high school - as the music or drama teacher obviously - or community center, and never achieve her dreams of traveling or being a star. After meeting Santana, she couldn't do that any longer.

She couldn't set aside her dissatisfaction. Couldn't submit herself to being less than fully sated with life. Couldn't accept _less_ as _enough_. She needed more. She _craved_ more with a soul deep _want_ that made her body throb with need.

She licked her lips as she wrote about how she was catching the Greyhound bus that would leave just before they woke up in the morning, ensuring they wouldn't be able to catch her phantom self before it began its journey, thinking about what Santana could do to her once they'd left in that big red truck. Her clit throbbed between her pressed together thighs as she wrote about going to New York to achieve her dreams. Pressing her lips together tightly, she could still faintly taste Santana's cock from when it'd stretched her jaws open as she'd taken it all the way down her throat even as she wrote about needing to chase after her dreams and no longer being able to satisfy herself with community center plays and high school solos.

She begged them not to follow her, to trust in her ability to find her own path as they'd taught her. She promised to contact them in a few months to assure them she was safe and healthy, to come home if she couldn't find success. She _didn't_ tell them about Santana or the way she made her so intensely satisfied sexually that her body ached for more after only a few hours of absence from the beautiful woman. She hadn't even realized how much she'd craved the unusual amalgam of man and woman embodied by the trucker as a sexual partner, but she couldn't stop thinking about those perfect breasts or the curve of her hips combined with that thick, _amazing_ member that hung between her thighs or crested proudly over her carefully groomed testicles when aroused.

She did her best to ignore the fleeting pang of guilt at the thought of her fathers' consternation at finding her gone come the morning as she signed the letter with her signature flourish and gold star before sealing it inside an envelope and turning her attention to Finn's letter. In a way, the letter to him was harder than the one for her fathers. There'd always been the expectation that someday her dreams would carry her away from them, but she knew Finn cherished the thought of the two of them being together forever. She'd tried so hard to find her place in that dream, but the older they got the harder it had become to see herself as a the housewife and mother he wanted.

Still he was such a sweet man and so conscientious of her feelings that the thought of breaking his heart caused a few tears to drip upon the page as she wrote about how her feelings for him had waned. She could almost envision the sadness on his expressive features as he read how she was leaving his tender embrace for the bright lights of New York and her destined place on Broadway. She could only hope he would find happiness with someone else, she wrote, her pen pausing for a moment as she realized the ever popular Quinn Fabray would take this as the perfect opportunity to swoop in and snatch her grieving lover for herself.

Just as well, she reassured herself, her grip lessening on the pen. Quinn's classic blond haired American beauty was more suited to Finn's all-American small town values than Rachel's all-encompassing drive to be a star. She was certain the next time she passed through town, she be greeted with a passel of tiny future quarterbacks and head cheerleaders.

Tucking his letter into it's envelope, she realized she could barely remember how it'd felt when he'd made love to her last. It had been good, she was certain. It just wasn't memorable enough to stand in the face of Santana's rough and ready desire. She needed that passion, that intense craving from a lover who could possess her body so thoroughly that she felt like she was falling apart under the steely, unforgiving grip of their hands and the unceasing strength of their thick penis stretching whatever orifice it was penetrating. With Santana, she finally felt sated and yet desiring more all at once after only one encounter. Finn had never understood that about her or about her craving for sexual spontaneity that Santana seemed all too willing to cater to.

Jotting down what numbers she considered important from her phone, she tucked it under her pillow. She'd watched enough mystery shows to know they could find her if she kept it with her and she had no intention of her fathers interrupting her experiences with Santana. Driving to the next town over to retrieve the sum of her monetary holdings under the pretence of making a significant purchase via the private market to avoid the town gossip informing them too early of her intent to leave had been her first step after leaving Santana. Now she tucked the few thousand dollars she'd earned over the last three years of working as a waitress at the diner over the summers into her duffel bag before packing a few changes of clothing in over the top.

She listened intently for the sounds of her fathers making their way to bed. Once silence again settled over the house, the family's good-nights exchanged at the dinner table, she waited another hour to be certain they were asleep before sliding her window open and slipping out into the cool night air. Her keys were a heavy weight in her jacket pocket as she dropped carefully down from the porch's roof to the ground before heading to her car.

She had a plan. Drive to the Greyhound station and ditch her car with the keys locked inside, buy a ticket for the next bus leaving, give it to the first person she saw that bore a near enough resemblance to her, then walk or hitchhike back to town and Santana's truck. Her trail sufficiently muddied, she'd be on her way to an intensely sexually sated adventure that would ultimately culminate in her arrival in New York where she belonged. Putting the car in neutral and rolling out of the drive, she couldn't help a smile at the thrill of the adventure awaiting her as she started her car and drove away from her childhood home.

* * *

The sun was barely a glimmer on the horizon when Rachel made it back to where Santana's truck was parked. Her calves burned from walking the last two miles and her duffel bag dragged at her shoulder, but seeing that cherry red Peterbilt still sitting there made it all worth it. Climbing up on the bottom step she tugged on the sleeper's door handle, frowning when she realized it was locked. Hopping back down, she reached into her bag to retrieve a nail file, giving a silent prayer of thanks for her unconventional friendship with Brittany, Quinn's second in command of the Cheerios. The ditzy blonde had a way with locks that she'd cheerfully been willing to teach Rachel in trade for help passing her classes. Among other things.

Grinning as the lock popped open with a soft click, she climbed back up and eased the door open. Slipping inside and closing the door behind her, she set her duffel bag down on the counter and turned to see Santana sprawled out on the bottom bunk, red sheet loosely tangled around her as she slept in nothing but her tank top, the white ribbed fabric rucked up to expose her abdomen. Rachel bit her lip around a smile as she reached under her skirt to pull off her still cum-stained panties from earlier, dropping them on her duffel bag as her eyes raked over Santana's sleeping form. Her pink tongue darted out to moisten her lips as she tugged off her sweater and bra, tossing them to join her panties as she knelt beside the bed and tugged the sheet aside.

Santana stirred only slightly, her long toned legs shifting restlessly as she threw an arm over her eyes. Rachel swallowed hard as she felt her body responding to the sight of the tanned body laid out before her eager gaze. Her eyes slid down over the wrinkled white wifebeater barely covering the woman's perky breasts with their stiff peaks jutting out behind the stretch of cotton, over the rippled skin of her taut abdominals that made Rachel's mouth water with the urge to lick them, down past the sweet curve of her hip to the lazy flop of her limp member resting against her thigh. A brief scan of her bed found the boxers she'd kicked off at some point in her restless slumber but Rachel decided to take it as a sign from above that what she wanted was right.

She ran a delicate hand up along Santana's inner thigh to caress her soft member with a gentle touch. A tiny smile curled her lips to see how small it was at rest, remembering how big and magnificent it became for her. She licked her lips, glancing up at Santana's face before returning her attention to her cock. Biting her lip around a smile, she gently wrapped her fingers around it before leaning in to give it a tentative lick before glancing up at Santana again with bated breath.

When Santana didn't seem to react, her smile turned mischievous and she lifted her still limp cock until she could lean in and wrap her lips around it. Managing to fit the entire member in her mouth without any effort, she took a deep breath through her nose as she worked her tongue around the slowly responding cock filling her mouth and carefully opened her jaws wider to take Santana's testicles into her hot mouth. She couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her as she suckled on the loose skin, tongue massaging them awkwardly.

The feeling of moist heat surrounding her genitals stirred Santana from her sleep with a soft groan, her hips shifting slightly to press her deeper into Rachel's mouth. Rachel moaned again softly, swallowing the saliva filling her mouth at having her mouth full as she felt Santana hardening inside of her. Santana blinked, frowning with her arm still covering her eyes as Rachel was forced to let her tightening balls slip from her lips as her cock grew, pressing its way deep into her throat as she began a slow bob over Santana's shaft.

"What...?" she muttered with a sleepy groan, pulling her arm away and pushing up slightly to blink down at the dark head moving over her crotch. "...the hell? Rachel?"

Rachel didn't stop suckling at her cock, saliva dripping down the tanned shaft as she worked, full lips stretched wide to take her all in as she bobbed over her Santana's spread thighs, one hand lightly gripping her leg, nails slightly digging in. Santana groaned, reaching down to tangle a hand in Rachel's dark hair to push her down harder, leaning back to enjoy the sight of the teen sucking her off. Rachel responded to the pressure by sucking harder, her pulse racing as her body reacted to the control, sending a warm trickle of desire down her thighs under her skirt.

"Holy fuck, you're a filthy slut," Santana groaned, her eyes closing as she raked her nails over Rachel's scalp. "You weren't fucking kidding about waking me up, were you? Breaking into my goddamn rig cause you couldn't wait to get those dirty lips around my meat again? Fucking hell your mouth feels so fucking good on my cock." Her eyes fluttered open to watch Rachel bobbing up and down along her thick shaft, saliva glistening even in the dim light filtering in through the windshield into the sleeper. "Fuck... that's right. Take my cock, slut. Take it all the way down your tight little throat."

Tiny mewls of excitement leaked out of Rachel as she sucked harder, lightly raking her teeth over Santana's sensitive skin. A deep groan broke from Santana's throat as she pressed her head back into her pillows, spreading her legs wider to buck get one foot off the bed and give her the leverage to buck up into Rachel's mouth. She caught her lower lip between her teeth as she felt her balls tightening up, the crest of orgasm thundering down towards her.

"F- _fuck_ you're such a good cockslut," she gasped, bucking into Rachel's mouth even as she pressed her down harder on her cock. "I'm gonna come so fucking hard down that tight throat. You b-better fucking swallow it all. Every drop," she moaned, her cock twitching in Rachel's mouth. "Or I ain't gonna let you get dressed for a week..."

Rachel's eyes widened, but she couldn't deny the excited flutter at the idea of spending the week nude for Santana's pleasure. She swallowed Santana's cock as it twitched again, pressing her lips firmly against the base of her cock in an intimate kiss as the head nestled down the tightness of her throat. Santana moaned, her abdominals twitching as she came, thick spurts of cum coating Rachel's throat and spilling up into her mouth. She swallowed desperately, but there was just too much and a trickled of white leaked out the corner of her mouth.

Santana groaned as she looked down and saw that. "Fucking hot as hell," she whispered as Rachel pulled off and reached up to wipe it away. "Uh-uh, none of that," she said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into a rough kiss, pressing her tongue into Rachel's mouth and moaning at the taste of her cum filling it, her fingers still tight around Rachel's wrist. She pulled away after a moment, meeting Rachel's wide eyes with half-lidded ones. "The fuck you think you're doing breaking in my rig and sucking me off?"

"I p-promised to wake you up?" she whispered as Santana pushed her arm back up behind her back, the thrill of fear increasing her arousal.

Santana pushed up off the bed, pressing Rachel face down into it, keeping her arm up in the armlock so the teen didn't have any leverage as she settled behind her and flipped up her skirt. "Thought I said you were gonna be _my_ cockslut until we got to New York?" she said, giving Rachel's exposed ass a sharp swat and making her cry out. "That means you do what _I_ say, slut." Another swat, the sharp sound of hand meeting ass filling the sleeper. "I say get on your knees and suck me?" Swat. "You do it." Swat. "Bend the fuck over and take it up the ass?" Swat. "You fucking say _yes, please_." Swat.

Writhing against the bed, Rachel couldn't help but breathe fast as the heat and pain spreading through her ass only served to make her wetter. Her fathers had never spanked her in her life and Finn wouldn't have ever _dreamed_ of raising a hand to her, but Santana had her bent over and was spanking her so hard she wanted to scream, but she bit her lip to hold it in. Her breaths came fast through her nose as she whimpered with each hard slap.

Santana watched as Rachel's paler skin reddened under her hand's assault, feeling her cock hardening again at the sound of the girl's whimpers as the rich musk of her arousal seemed to fill the cab. She sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm herself as she kept up the spanking. "I tell you to go down on some chick I bring back to the truck while I pound her ass? You're gonna do it then fucking kiss me with her cum still on your lips."

Rachel moaned, clearly more aroused than feeling punished. Santana couldn't help her eyes falling down to look at Rachel's red hot ass and the swollen pink folds of her pussy dripping arousal down her slick thighs. She let out a deep groan at the sight, her cock coming to full attention in response. Giving up on spanking the girl, she grabbed her hips and used one foot to kick her knees wider, spreading her open as she pressed on her hips to tilt her pussy higher, letting her line her swollen head dripping with precum up with Rachel's hole.

Letting out a growl, she shifted her hips, slamming her full length into Rachel's tight, wet core in one smooth thrust. Rachel let out a scream muffled by the foam of the bed at the sudden stretching, but despite her hands digging into the sheets, she didn't resist. Santana licked her lips as she reached down to grab a handful of dark hair and drag her head up.

"This is what sluts who break into my cab and take my cock without my permission get," she hissed, bucking her hips hard to smash her head against Rachel's cervix.

The girl squeezed her eyes shut against the jolt of pain, but a slack look of pleasure soon spread over her face. "Take me," she whispered, her voice faint with need. "Please... make me your slut, Santana..."

Santana growled low in her throat as she started a rough pounding, gripping Rachel's hip hard enough to bruise with her free hand as she tugged on her dark hair with each thrust. Rachel's hands fisted in the rumpled red sheets beneath her, moaning in desperate pleasure as she rocked beneath the rough fucking, her eyes barely open and mouth hanging open as she tried to breath through the overwhelming sensations rocketing through her body between the pressure on her abused ass to the thick cock stretching her core wide and rubbing over her secret place inside with each rough thrust.

Her nostrils flared as she looked down at the girl she was fucking. She couldn't believe this willing little girl - barely more than a child - was so open to being split open by her cock or to take her cum down her throat. More than that, she couldn't believe she was lucky enough to have her practically fall into her lap onto her cock or how well she fit her, cupping her cock like a custom fitted glove. It made her moan with want, her jaw dropping as she tried to calm her pounding her heart as sweat drenched her body, soaking through the wifebeater covering her taut breasts even as she pounded that tight pussy that seemed to suck her in deeper with each thrust.

Looking down her body, her eyes were caught by her bouncing breasts and she imagined those lips that had stretched so well around her cock sucking on her tits, drawing a moan of pleasure from her as her balls slapped against Rachel's pussy lips. She imagined having her in the sleeper behind her on the road, spread open and ready for her whenever she wanted. She could see her sitting on the passenger seat, waiting for a command to drop to her knees and take her in her mouth when she got hard from the vibrations of the truck's engine filtering up through her seat or being ready to pull out of the truck to fuck on the roadside if it came to that.

Her mouth went dry as the many scenes of what she could do with someone as pliant and sexually adventurous as Rachel was proving to be on the road with her. Her mind flitted to her itinerary for the next few months, wondering how she could arrange things to keep her as far away from New York as possible for as long as possible so she could keep this little sex kitten as her willing cockslut for as long as possible. She could feel her body tightening up, preparing to blow into the tight pussy gripping her, dimly aware of Rachel writhing beneath her, lost in the grip of orgasmic waves of pleasure.

Barely hanging onto the edge of her orgasm, she jerked on Rachel's hair, getting the girl's attention. "You're mine until New York, right?" she gasped out. "No matter how long it takes, right?"

Rachel nodded weakly, shivering and dripping with sweat as Santana's thick cock pounded her through orgasm after orgasm. "Y-yes... no matter how long..."

Santana couldn't help the grin that covered her face as she let go of Rachel's hair, letting the girl's head fall down against the bed as she gripped her hips again, rocking even harder into her and bending down over her back until her cotton covered breasts brushed against her back. "I'm gon-gonna fuck you so good until then you ain't gonna wanna leave when we get there," she whispered, her teeth clenching as she pressed her forehead against Rachel's shoulder and let go with a choked off groan.

The heavy pulses of cum into her core was too much. Rachel cried out weakly as a final, almost painful orgasm shook her body. Clear fluid spurted from her core, splashing over the edge of the bed and soaking into the sheet hanging limply off the side. After a long moment, Santana pulled out in a rush of fluid, her cock softening.

"On your knees, Rachel," she ordered softly, standing up behind her, reaching out to grip the counter to steady her shaky knees. "Turn around."

Moving with exhausted slowness, the teen pushed herself up on limp arms until she was kneeling beside the bed before slowly shuffling around to face Santana. The trucker smiled as she realized that a kneeling Rachel brought her mouth in perfect alignment with her cock as she stood. Gesturing down at her cum covered cock, she raised a brow.

"Well? What are you waiting for? You made me all dirty," she said, her voice soft as she watched the girl to see what she'd do. "I think you should clean me up."

Rachel's jaw worked as she looked over Santana's limp cock before nodding and shuffling forward. To Santana's surprise, instead of cleaning her off with her hands, those small hands settled on Santana's hips and her mouth moved in instead. Her eyes widened as she watched Rachel's small tongue swiping over her cum-soaked cock, licking it clean of their mixed fluids.

She let out a low groan, sending a brief prayer of thanks up that the two orgasms she'd just experienced would keep her from getting hard again for a while yet. Still, the feeling of Rachel's tongue sliding over her balls and thighs sent a certain thrill through her that made her eyes flutter. "T-that's good," she finally gasped out, certain she'd explode if she couldn't get hard again with Rachel continuing. "That's good, Rachel."

Rachel pulled back, licking the remaining fluids from her lips with a tiny smile. "Did you enjoy your wake up, Santana?" she asked softly, too tired to raise her eyes from Santana's waist.

"Yeah," she whispered, reaching for a pair of briefs to tug up over her cleaned crotch before grabbing her jeans. "Yeah, I did. But next time, ask first before doing shit like that."

"Yes, ma'am," she said softly, taking slow deep breaths to steady herself and not realizing how she was wavering on her knees.

"Hey," she crouched down before her as she got her jeans on, pulling Rachel's head up with on finger crooked under her chin, "how much sleep did you get last night?" she asked, frowning in concern.

Rachel shrugged lazily. "I didn't. I had to drive to the Greyhound station to leave my car and throw my fathers off track of where I'd be going then I walked back."

Santana frowned, reaching out to grip her arms just below her shoulders and standing slowly until they were both on their feet. "That was pretty fucking stupid, you know that?" She gave her a gentle push towards the bed until Rachel half collapsed on the edge. "You're gonna need your rest if you wanna live this kinda life. The road ain't forgiving of people too dumb to get proper sleep."

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, tears pricking at her eyes as she looked down at the cab's floor. She shivered with exhaustion, not caring how her skirt was probably staining from the fluids still trickling out of her.

Santana sighed. "I didn't sign on to be your babysitter," she warned, pushing her back to lay down on the bed before carefully slipping the skirt off of her to leave her nude. "You need to learn to take better care of yourself."

"Please," Rachel whispered, a tired hand sliding down over her swollen core as she whimpered. "Please... no more. I can't... not so soon..."

She snorted. "You think I can get it up again after what you did to me?" she asked softly, shaking her head as she pulled the sheet over her before straightening and grabbing a flannel shirt to button up over her sweaty wifebeater. "Whatever. It's time for us to hit the road. You just sleep and maybe when you wake up you can show me some appreciation for not tossing your dumb ass out on the road right here and sending you home with a spanking for being stupid."

Rachel reached up to grip the top of the sheet, her tired eyes widening in surprise. "I can come? Even... even after...?"

Santana rolled her eyes, pushing the curtain aside that divided the sleeper off from the driver compartment and ducking through. "I promised New York, didn't I? It's gonna take a while before we head for the East Coast, but a promise is a promise," she said, dropping into the driver's seat and grabbing the keys to coax the rig's big engine to life. "Get some sleep, Rach. We got a long road ahead of us."

Rachel couldn't help the little smile that curled her lips as she snuggled into the bed that smelled of Santana's cologne, her eyes falling closed as the truck shuddered to life as Santana threw it into drive, pulling away from the diner, Lima, and Rachel's entire childhood life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I could end it here or keep going. Never quite sure with this one if I should or not. Feedback would be nice though. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

It was nearly eight hours later before Santana pulled into the truck stop outside of Chicago. She groaned as she shut the truck off, rubbing her neck and glancing in the rearview at the girl sleeping curled up in her bed. She almost couldn't believe she'd managed to sleep through four hours of driving, a stopover at a scale lane to get weighed before getting into the city, and then nearly three _hours_ of dealing with a stupid receiver who didn't want to accept the load at the warehouse. But it wasn't long before a pleased smile crossed her lips as she remembered what they'd been doing eight hours ago.  
  
She glanced down at the polished wood tire knocker she'd tossed on the passenger seat after getting back up in the cab after dropping her load. It was classier than the clunky looking plastic things they sold at most stops, but it was also a necessary evil for a small woman trucker in a place as dirty as the Chicago warehouse district. She shook her head at the memory of the few times she'd actually had to use it as a head knocker instead of a way of checking her rig's tires, but a little smile teased at her lips as she thought about a possible new use for the smooth length. After a _through_ cleaning and disinfecting, of course.  
  
She stretched her body, twisting in her seat until she could feel the vertebra in her back crackle and pop into place. The grime of the day weighed heavily on her skin like it did every time she had to stop in Chicago and she couldn't wait to get a shower. Pushing open the door of the cab after a final glance back to see if Rachel was still asleep - and to appreciate the sight of the teen's exposed breasts and stomach where the sheet had been tossed off in her sleep - she hopped out and locked the cab up to keep prowlers out. Heading in to the center, she shoved her hand in her pocket to grab her wallet, happily thinking about cashing in one of the free showers she had on her loyalty card.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, she was climbing back into the cab, a plastic bag rustling where it hung from the crook of her elbow. Snorting softly as she ducked past the partially opened curtain into the sleeper, she set her bag on the counter before leaning down with the intention of shaking Rachel's shoulder to wake her up before a better idea came to her. Smirking to herself, she carefully pulled the sheet away from the girl's body, letting her eyes roam over Rachel's nude form with an appreciative hum.  
  
"Payback's a bitch," she murmured as she knelt beside the bed, sliding her fingers idly along Rachel's toned thighs as she carefully teased them open.  
  
Rachel moaned softly in her sleep, but her body remained pliant to Santana's touch. Smirking, the woman ran her palm over the girl's stomach, sliding it slowly up until it glided over a pert breast, the slight calluses on her palm from driving rasping against the softness of her nipple. Santana caught her lip between her teeth as she felt her body starting to respond to what she was doing to the teen's sleep pliant body, but she contented herself with cupping Rachel's breasts in her hands, thumbs idly flicking the nipples into stiff peaks.  
  
Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips as another moan slipped from the sleeping teen's lips. She couldn't get over how incredibly sexy it was to hear how uninhibitedly vocal Rachel was or watch how quickly she responded to her touch. Rachel whimpered in her sleep as her legs spread wider, the unconscious asking for more making Santana's eyes darken with want.  
  
"I can't even believe how much of a slut you are," she murmured, sliding a hand down to cup her bare mound, moaning softly at the feeling of slick arousal slipping out to coat her fingers. "Shaved smooth and already wet as hell. Good Lord..."  
  
She caught her lower lip between her teeth, her eyes fixed on the sleeping girl's face as she parted her pink folds. Rachel shifted in her sleep, but didn't stir as Santana eased a finger deep into her hot, wet channel. Even having been stretched out by the rough pounding she'd given her just that morning, she could still feel the slick heat of her walls rippling tightly against her slim digit, causing a low groan to spill from the woman's lips.  
  
"Fucking _hell_ ," she whispered as she started sliding her finger in and out, drawing more arousal from the girl now whimpering wantonly and cupping her own breast in her sleep. "All you need is a little sleep to tighten that dirty snatch of yours up again?" She groaned, reaching down to palm the bulge of her cock through her jeans for a moment before pulling the zipper down and pulling it free from the constraints of her clothes with a moan of relief.  
  
She was sliding a second finger into her core, fluttering them to stretch her wider even as she fisted her cock with rough pumps, when Rachel started waking up. It wasn't an immediate arousal or even a relatively quick one like Santana had experienced that morning. Instead she woke slowly, her back arching up off the bed as she shivered around the fingers curling up into her g-spot, a moan cresting her lips as her breasts jutted towards the top bunk.  
  
Santana couldn't help the moan that broke through her control at the sight. Licking her lips, she leaned forward and caught a breast between her lips, suckling roughly at the peak with more teeth than she might otherwise have employed. Pushing a third finger roughly into Rachel's pussy as the teen's thighs spread wider, she started fucking her hard with her fingers, no longer concerned about waking her up.  
  
For Rachel, it was like waking from a wet dream into an even better reality. She gasped with pleasure, caught between the feeling of her core being pounded almost as wonderfully as it had that morning and the teeth, tongue, and lips pulling intense jolts of pleasure from her breast. A hand came up and tangled in dark hair without thinking, pulling her closer to her breast as her hips began to buck up into Santana's hand.  
  
Letting go of her cock and fumbling at her jeans as she got up off the floor of the cab, trying not to let go of the breast and nipple sucked into her mouth, she pulled her fingers out of her Rachel with a wet sound that dragged a wordless protest from her even as Santana climbed on top, her jeans and briefs awkwardly pushed down around hips. She arched her back awkwardly to keep sucking hard on Rachel's breast as she lined herself up with fingers drenched from fucking the girl and slammed home, moaning around the flesh between her teeth. Rachel cried out as her head bottomed out against her cervix, eyes finally opening wide and nails digging into Santana's scalp as her legs came up to wrap around the woman's bare ass.  
  
Santana growled as she finally let go of Rachel's breast, leaving the peak dark red from the blood her suckling had brought to the surface, coated with saliva, and nearly singing with painful pleasure as the over stimulated nipple came in contact with the cool air of the air conditioned cab. Her hands dug into the sheets on either side of Rachel's head, the girl's shoulders somehow coming to rest on her forearms as she pounded into her, her ass flexing under those toned legs with each rough thrust. Without thinking, her swollen lips came down and captured Rachel's in a possessive kiss, tongue thrusting in to claim her mouth as her cock claimed the begging hole between her thighs.  
  
There was nothing gentle in their joining. It was rough, wet, and sticky with their combined fluids. Santana's shirt rubbed roughly over Rachel's sensitive breasts, bringing even more sensation to the overwhelmed teen as she was fucked even harder than she had been that morning. Panting grunts fell from Santana's throat only to be swallowed by Rachel's mouth. Nails dug into Santana's slim back, saved from angry welts only by the shirts she was still wearing. The cab rocked from the force of the woman's thrusts into her young slut's hole.  
  
It seemed like forever before Santana's thrusts began to grow erratic with her impending orgasm. Rachel had already came twice before she finally froze over her, her cock spurting hot, thick cum deep into Rachel's core. The feeling of being filled with Santana's cum until it seeped out around the thick cock impaling her made her come again even harder than before, screaming into Santana's mouth as the woman pressed a hard kiss to her lips.  
  
Despite how long it seemed that they laid there without moving after coming down from their highs, when Santana raised her head to look at the digital display on the microwave, she ended up snorting. "Twenty minutes? Seriously?"  
  
Rachel laughed breathlessly under her, laying her hands flat against her cotton covered stomach and pushing gently until Santana rolled to the side, sliding out of her in a rush of cum. "Now _that_ was a wake up," she murmured, a pleased smile covering her face even as a blush spread from her face down to her chest.  
  
Santana propped herself up on her elbow beside her with a smirk, not bothering to put herself away as she drew a possessive hand over Rachel's body from her red tipped breasts down to her swollen core. "That sort of thing happens when my slut insists on sleeping naked all day," she said with a soft chuckle as she idly pressed a finger into her sensitive core, making her moan. "I guess I'm going to have to fuck you to sleep tonight if I want to get any rest."  
  
Rachel's hands tightened in the sheets as she looked down her body at where Santana was idly fingering her, but she couldn't help the smile at the thrill the woman's words brought her. "You think you're up to that sort of activity?" she teased gently, freeing a trembling hand to give the woman's cock a gentle squeeze. "Don't old ladies have a strict bedtime?"  
  
Santana cocked a brow at her. "Really? You're giving me shit about being older than you? Cocky little brat," she muttered, flicking her thumb over Rachel's clit until she cried out before pulling out, leaving the girl still trembling with want as she tucked herself away. "And to think I got us a shower in another twenty minutes if you can manage to put some clothes on your slutty little body."  
  
"I'll have you know, I can get dressed in the _tiniest_ of dressing rooms," Rachel insisted, trying to deny the shiver that ran through her body as Santana pulled her fingers out. Her whole body felt like it was singing like a string pulled too taut, but she slid across the bed to put her feet on the floor and make her shaky way to her bag, pulling out undergarments and a skirt and sweater combo before she heard Santana make an annoying buzzing noise behind her.  
  
"Nope. You're not wearing some fugly ass animal sweater," she said, getting up and reaching up to the top bunk to grab a faded black t-shirt with a worn out screenprint on the front. "Wear that."  
  
Rachel held up the t-shirt, frowning at the screenprint in confusion. "...I like big trucks and I cannot lie?"  
  
Santana grinned at her, showing off even, white teeth. "Is it lying?" she asked, leaning back against the bunks.  
  
"I suppose not." A blush colored the teen's cheeks as she pulled on her underthings before wiggling into the surprisingly tightly fitted t-shirt and her skirt. She ran her hands down the faded cotton, smoothing it out over her stomach and bringing the still hard peaks of her nipples into sharp relief for a moment.  
  
She looked her over for a long moment before nodding at the plastic bag sitting forgotten on the counter. "There's a pair of shower shoes and a towel in there for you," she said, opening a cabinet to grab her own bag of shower supplies. "You seriously don't want to go barefoot, so you're gonna wear 'em whether you like it or not." Pushing the door of the sleeper open, she climbed down before reaching up for Rachel. "Well? Come on. Hot water ain't gonna wait forever."  
  
To her credit, Rachel only hesitated a moment before jumping out of the sleeper into Santana's arms, the woman catching her with a grunt as she spun to kill the momentum and set her on the ground. "Totally not what I meant," she mumbled as she closed the truck up, causing Rachel to laugh as they headed into the truck stop.

* * *

Santana laughed as she turned around to see the look of surprise on Rachel's face as she stood in the middle of the cream and tan tiled shower room. "Expecting something else?" she asked, a teasing smile on her face as she set her bag and change of clothes on the counter.  
  
Rachel turned around with wide eyes. "It's surprisingly..."  
  
"Clean?" she asked, pulling her shirt off over her head before stretching her back out.  
  
A blush covered her cheeks. "P-perhaps," she murmured, catching a glimpse of a full length mirror on the wall. "I've never been allowed into truck stops before."  
  
Santana rolled her eyes, smiling as she pushed her back against the wall and leaning into her. "Bet there's a lot of things you ain't never been allowed to do that you've done in the last few days," she husked, smirking at the blush the spread over Rachel's cheeks as her eyes fixed on the swells of Santana's breasts.  
  
"M-maybe," she admitted, biting her lip. Everything about the woman pressing her up against the wall was forbidden back in Lima. Talking to strangers, getting rides with them...  
  
Kissing them.  
  
 _Fucking_ them.  
  
It was _all_ forbidden, but the trucker with her unusual endowment simply made Rachel feel _alive_ in a way nothing but applause had before. She didn't know if it was her sexual prowess or her commanding nature or simply the sheer animal magnetism that had drawn her to her in the first place. Whatever it was, all she knew was she wanted more of it. As much as she could possibly get.  
  
Santana smirked at her as she slid down to her denim covered knees, sliding her hands down over Rachel's skirt covered hips before slipping them up under the plaid ruffles to slip her fingers into her panties and tug them down over her legs. "Wanna try something else I bet you've never done?" she asked, the mischievous twinkle back in her eyes.  
  
Rachel swallowed hard as she looked down her body at the woman kneeling in front of her. Her pink tongue darted out to moisten suddenly dry lips as she nodded, her pulse thundering in her ears. "I... I'm always open to new e-experiences, Santana," she finally managed to whisper.  
  
"I just bet you are." Santana let out a dark little chuckle as she pushed the front of Rachel's skirt up, exposing her clean shaven mound to the harsh fluorescent lights of the shower room. "Hold this up," she murmured, pressing one of Rachel's hands to the front of her skirt so she could have her hands free, "and spread your legs so I can see properly."  
  
Her nostrils flared as she carefully placed her feet first shoulder-length apart, then wider as Santana nudged her, letting her lower lips spread until the first hint of the glossy, deep pink inner folds could be seen, still glistening with arousal and small pearls of Santana's cum from their encounter just a few minutes earlier. Santana groaned softly, taking in a deep breath of Rachel's musk before pressing her thumbs along the edges of Rachel's outer lips, drawing her open. There was little she loved more than the sight of a woman's core on display for her as Rachel was doing, and the way her cock twitched with renewed enthusiasm in her jeans was only one sign of her appreciation.  
  
"Bet that quarterback boyfriend I heard so much about never did anything for you like this," Santana teased darkly before leaning in and drawing her tongue up along Rachel's inner thigh, making the girl shiver almost violently. " _No_ screaming," she warned, pulling back far enough to look up at Rachel. "Seriously. None. I don't want any would be heroes breaking in here to beat my ass up for raping you."  
  
"I won't," Rachel gasped out, reaching out to grip the edge of the sink as she watched Santana with wide eyes. "I promise..."  
  
"Good."  
  
She leaned in again, this time nipping her way up the inside of her leg, teeth grazing delicately along the sensitive skin in a way that made Rachel's body shiver. She plied the teen's body with gentle nips and caresses of her lips and tongue without touching her core with anything more than faint brushes of hot breath over her folds. Thanks to the earlier stimulation she'd received before they even got into the shower room, it only took a few minutes until arousal was dripping from her swollen core and her knees were shaking as she tried to keep herself upright against the wall and not slide down onto the tiled floor in a boneless heap of desire.  
  
Santana smirked as she leaned in, finally drawing just the tip of her tongue lightly through Rachel's folds, collecting the delicious essence of her young slut. Pulling it into her mouth, she savored the tangy, not-quite-sweetness the coated her tongue with an appreciative little moan. Rolling her eyes to look up at where the girl was standing with her back and head pressed against the wall to try and keep herself upright as her legs visibly shook with the effort to stay standing, she decided to take pity on her.  
  
Reaching behind one thigh, she lifted it up onto her shoulder, at once giving her a better angle and opening the girl wider for her. Before Rachel could react, she pinned her hips to the wall with her hands and leaned in to drag her tongue through her drenched folds in a long stroke from her entrance up to her sensitive clit, making her yelp softly in startled surprise. The surprised cry didn't make Santana stop as she wrapped her lips around Rachel's clit, sucking on it with almost as much abandon as she had her breast before releasing it to lightly drag her teeth over it as she moved lower.  
  
She rolled her eyes up hard to watch the girl as best she could as she plunged her tongue into her core, swirling it around the tender lip of her entrance. Rachel moaned above her, her leg curling to press her heel into Santana's back, head pressed hard back into the wall as she arched into the woman's mouth. She smirked into her core as she felt a hand tangle in her hair as she tongue fucked her, growling deep in her throat as she tasted her own cum flowing out of the teen's tight cunt into her mouth.  
  
Santana loved eating women out. The taste, smell - most of the time - and even the texture of their inner folds was some of the most hands-down delicious experiences of her life. But none of them compared to this teenaged girl writhing on her tongue in a truck stop shower room for sheer enjoyableness. Rachel somehow managed to keep herself from screaming, but that didn't mean she was _quiet_ by any stretch of the word. Whimpers, moans, the occasional groan that sent a jolt straight to Santana's cock, all of that and sounds that the woman didn't even know how to _describe_ fell from the girl's lips as her arousal soaked Santana's lips and jaw.  
  
The desperate sounding strangled cry and the hard clench of muscles around her tongue as she fell over into her climax was exactly what Santana wanted. She pulled her tongue from Rachel's pulsing channel to lap at her core with slow strokes, lazily cleaning the fluids dripping from the girl before standing and pressing a cum-soaked kiss to her lips, thrusting a tongue into her mouth to swirl Rachel's own taste along her tongue. After a long moment, she pulled back with a smug little smirk.  
  
"So? Your little quarterback boytoy ever do that for you?" she asked, a brow raised expectantly. Rachel could only shake her head with a dazed expression, making Santana laugh. "Alright then. Strip. We've got to get our shower on before our time runs out," she added, shoving her jeans and briefs down off her hips to let her once again erect cock spring free before reaching in to yank the water on and getting in.  
  
"You're not honestly thinking I'm going to ignore that are you?" Rachel muttered, shimmying out of the rest of her clothing, her head still buzzing from her climax as she followed her into the shower. Stepping up behind Santana, she wrapped her arms around her from behind and gripped the proud jut of her cock with her tiny hands, pressing her cheek against Santana's back.  
  
Santana reached down to grip her wrist and pull her around to face her. "Uh-uh, little girl," she rasped out, water streaming over her body. "You want my cock, you beg."  
  
Rachel looked up at her with a raised brow before taking a deep breath, turning around, and bending over to present her ass. Reaching back to hold her ass cheeks apart, she put her tightly puckered anus on display as the water ran over her back and between her parted cheeks. Glancing back over her shoulder with her best coy look, she batted her eyes. "This little slut's nasty ass is so, so lonely after all of the attention you've given her dirty, dirty sluthole, Mistress," she murmured, making Santana shiver despite the hot water running over them. "It's so, so tight it hurts this little slut. Please fuck it loose again with your big, hard penis, Mistress? Please? This little slut will do anything to have your big, thick penis stretching her tight anus until it gapes."  
  
Santana groaned, reaching out to grip Rachel's hips, the water flowing over her cock washing away her precum. "F- _fuck_ ," she muttered, rolling her hips to press her cockhead against Rachel's puckered anus. "I don't know where the hell you got that little fucked up speech, but if you really want me to rip your ass open, don't even think for a second I won't." Her nostrils flared as she dug her fingers into Rachel's hips hard, pressing her cock hard enough against her tight hold the tip of the head began to sink into the clenched ring of muscle. "You know you ain't gonna get any lube like this, right?" she panted, trying to restrain herself. "Water washes it all away. It's gonna hurt."  
  
Rachel shrugged, her body trembling with the effort of holding herself in the position. "Want it," she panted, trying to push back onto the cock pressed just barely into her ass.  
  
Santana swallowed hard. "God, you're a filthy slut," she whispered breathlessly, shaking her head as she dug her nails into Rachel's hips to get a firm grip on her wet skin as she began to slowly force the ring of muscle open with her cock.  
  
Rachel let out a barely muffled cry as her body protested the stretch. She bit her lip hard, eyes watering as she shifted to spread her feet wider in an attempt to make the overwhelming sensation of the cock slowly filling her more bearable. It wasn't like the first time when Santana took the time to stretch her wide like she'd thought it'd be and by the time Santana's head finally popped past the tight ring of her anus, she could taste blood from her lip and tears were leaking from her squeezed shut eyes.  
  
"Relax," Santana murmured, holding still to let Rachel adjust, rubbing the girl's lower back. "I need you to push against me, babe. Try to shove me out. Push, Rach."  
  
She whimpered but did as she was told, forcing herself to push against the overwhelmingly full sensation in her ass. As she pushed, the muscles of her ass loosened their grip on Santana's cock, letting her sink in deeper. Another push, another inch deeper. Rachel's mouth gaped open against the sensations rushing through her as she breathed desperately though her nose, eyes clenched shut until she finally felt Santana's hips and testicles nestle up against her aching ass.  
  
"Is that it?" she asked with a whimper.  
  
"Soon," Santana reassured her, reaching for her washcloth and bottle of soap. Staying buried balls deep in Rachel's ass, the smaller girl taking deep breaths through her nose, she lathered up the cloth, beginning to run the soapy cloth over the girl's back and sides.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" Rachel whimpered, starting to pull away, only for Santana to grab her hips and keep her from pulling off her cock.  
  
"Don't move," she growled, pulling the teen up against her chest, the girl going up on her toes to stay on Santana's cock as she began to soap up Rachel's breasts and stomach. "You're my slut, remember? You promised anything I wanted as long as I take you to New York. You wanted my dick up your ass without lube, now you're gonna stay on it until I'm ready to fuck you."  
  
Rachel whimpered, trembling as her body slowly adapted to having Santana's cock buried deep in her ass as she was bathed by the woman's strong hands. Santana's fingers tweaking her nipples through the lather covering them made her moan distractedly, her vision blurred as her eyes lost focus as she tried to process everything she was feeling as Santana scrubbed lower. The washcloth fell to the ground with a wet plop as her fingers delved between Rachel's thighs, her free arm wrapping just under the teen's breasts to hold her up.  
  
"Next time I tell you something will _hurt_ ," she ground out, working her fingers into her channel, groaning as she felt the swell of her cock in her ass through the teen's walls, "fucking _listen_ to me." She pumped her fingers in and out of her roughly. "I know a damn lot more about what will fucking hurt and what won't than you do, little girl. Do you fucking _understand_ me?"  
  
Rachel sobbed, caught between too much pain and too much pleasure. "Y-yes, ma'am," she whimpered, tears trickling down her face. "I'm s-sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry," she said, letting her down and guiding her to bend over, slowly pulling out of the tight clench of her ass and pushing in again with a soft grunt of effort. "Just stop being stupid. You're fucking lucky you hooked up with me and not some asshole who'd fuck you raw and toss you out on the road to find your way as a lot lizard."  
  
Rachel moaned, pain moving to pleasure as her body finally stretched enough to take Santana as the woman slowly sped up. She bent over the girl's back, her cock sliding in and out of her ass as almost as easily as it had fully lubed, her fingers pumping roughly in and out of her cunt and brushing her cock through her walls with each thrust. Rachel gasped out breathless little mewls, eyes glazed over as she rode the crest of the sensations thundering over her under the hot water of the shower.  
  
Santana came hard, flooding Rachel's ass with cum that leaked out around the thick cock still filling her ass. The teen came soon after, all but collapsing in Santana's arms as the woman's member finally began to soften and slide from her abused hole. She sobbed breathlessly as Santana eased down to her knees behind her.  
  
"Don't be stupid anymore," Santana whispered before gently kissing the bruises her fingers left on the girl's hips. "I don't like teaching lessons like this. Think before you push me, dammit."  
  
Rachel nodded, crying softly as she reached out a hand to hold herself up. "I'm s-sorry," she whispered, her ass aching.  
  
Santana sighed, gripping her hips with gentler hands as she leaned in to lathe the girl's ass with her tongue, edging closer and closer until her lips pressed against the abused anus. This wasn't her favorite thing. It edged on her least favorite in fact, but as Rachel's tears slowed to a stop, she knew she'd made the right decision as she lapped up the cum leaking from her abused hole. A decision the person who'd taught her the same lesson had refused to make. Once she finally stopped crying altogether, she pressed a final kiss to the edge of her still gaping hole and stood, pulling her into her arms.  
  
"No more crying. I don't like it," she muttered against Rachel's hair. "We're on the road now. Not in Lima. Grow up." Despite her words, she held on to the girl for another long moment before letting go. "Shampoo's there. I need to get clean now."  
  
Rachel nodded, shivering and feeling weak despite the tenderness the woman had shown her for no explicable reason. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
"We'll get some dinner next," she promised, turning her back to the confused teen and beginning to soap up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, ya'll! I would love for some ideas of what you'd like to see our two intrepid heroines getting up to during their crosscountry road trip, so let me know! One caveat though: Santana is not going to do or allow to be done anything that will either A) endanger their lives or B) endanger her truck. That means, no, sorry, but Rachel will _never_ be riding Santana while she's driving. While parked, maybe, but never ever while driving. It's stupid to the point of suicidal to do things like that and Santana is _far_ from stupid or suicidal. Road head is bad enough, trust me.


	4. Chapter Four

Santana finished cleaning up first, leaving Rachel to finish showering in the last few minutes of their allotted time in the shower. She towelled off roughly, her mind on what had just happened in the shower. It wasn't that rough sex bothered her - that was _hardly_ the case - but using it to teach a lesson like the one she'd just given Rachel surprisingly did. It made her feel dirty in a way that soap and water couldn't touch to actually _hurt_ someone with sex. Even if Rachel _had_ been being an idiot.  
  
She sighed, pulling her clothes on with sharp jerks. "Get dressed," she said as the water cut off behind her and Rachel stepped out of the enclosure. "I need to go turn the shower key in. I'll meet you in the diner."  
  
Her mind was still a whirl of chaotic thoughts as she left the shower room. She was angry with Rachel for pushing her so far, but she was far madder at herself for responding the way she had to Rachel's provocation. She _knew_ she could have seriously hurt her by taking her the way she had without any lube, that she'd undoubtedly caused the girl far more pain than she'd really deserved for what she'd been doing. She hadn't wanted to believe that sort of person was in her, the kind who could all but _rape_ another person like that, but she couldn't deny what had happened as much as she hated it.  
  
"That's it," she growled to herself, slapping the key down on the counter as she spotted Rachel coming out of the hall to the showers. "Time to fucking change this shit."  
  
She stomped into the diner and threw herself into a booth in the back with an irritated scowl. She'd been looking forward to having Rachel around to satisfy her needs, but it wasn't fucking _worth_ it if the girl was going to be a damn _moron_. She had to understand how damn _dangerous_ her decisions were and she _definitely_ had to start understanding without any more _lessons_ like the one in the shower because Santana was done feeling like shit just to teach the girl basic facts of life.   
  
She stared out the window beside the booth with a peeved glower, mentally trying to tally up how much it would cost to pack the kid up on a bus back to the middle of nowhere town she'd come from. No way in hell could a naive little girl survive someplace like New York. That city would eat her alive and even Santana wasn't callous enough to send someone off to get their life destroyed like that city would do to her.  
  
She waved the waitress over as she spotted Rachel entering the diner out of the corner of her eye and heading for the booth. "I'll have a double cheeseburger, medium rare and California style," she said, watching Rachel slide into the booth looking both subdued and confused. "And a coffee, black."  
  
"Do you have garden salads?" Rachel asked, barely glancing at the menu.  
  
"Sure do," the waitress said, scribbling Santana's order on her pad. "You want that with ham or turkey? We got ranch, French, Italian, and Caesar dressings too. Regular or low cal."  
  
"No meat please. I'm a vegetarian. I don't eat meat," Rachel said, smiling up at her and trying to ignore Santana's snort of disbelief from across the table. "And can I have Italian dressing on the side please?"  
  
"I think we can handle that," she said, jotting it down. "Anything to drink?"  
  
"Just tea, please. Unsweet if you have it." Giving a nod of confirmation, the waitress headed off, leaving Rachel to stare at Santana who'd gone back to glaring out the window. "Alright," she finally said with an aggravated sigh. " _Now_ what did I do wrong?"  
  
Santana growled low in her throat before turning her glare on the teen. "You just don't get it, do you? Don't you have _any_ idea what kind of people you can find working my job? Yeah, a lot of truckers are good people, but there's a lot who sure as hell ain't too. You've been trying to fuck your way to New York without even knowing what the hell you're getting yourself into!"  
  
Rachel's eyes went wide at the accusations Santana was throwing at her. "I... I don't know what you're talking about," she finally insisted, her brows furrowing. "I'm a _star_ and I _belong_ in New York. I'll do anything it takes to get where I belong. _Anything_. And you can't stop me!"  
  
"Idiot!" Santana's palm hit the table with the force of a gunshot, making the condiment tray rattle noisily. "Dumb as you are right now, the only _star_ you're going to be in New York is some fucking _pimp's_ star _whore_ , Rachel!" Her voice lowered to an irritated hiss as she continued glaring at the girl. "Jesus Christ, I never should have agreed to take you along just because I was horny. What happened in the shower proved the hell out of that. You don't know how to _listen_ and out here in the _real_ world, not listening can get you seriously fucking hurt if not worse. You're so damn convinced that _you_ know what's right and _you_ have all the damn answers that you can't even be bothered to open your stupid ears and fucking _listen_ to people who just _might_ know something you don't!"  
  
Rachel's mouth hung open as she stared at Santana, her eyes wide. "I... I..." She couldn't think of anything to say. She wanted so badly to deny it, but the burning ache in her ass stopped her. If she was honest with herself, she knew every decision she'd made since seeing Santana walk into the diner in Lima had come from her own selfish ignorance of reality. Being slapped in the face with it didn't make it any easier to take though and she just sat their gaping.  
  
Santana sighed, her irritation fading in the face of Rachel's shock. "You've got one hell of a major decision to make," she said, getting up. "I'll eat my dinner in the rig. Give you time to decide if you're going to grow up and start listening or if we need to get you a ticket back home. Either way, it's a decision you gotta make on your own. If you head out after dark, get one of the waitresses to walk you to the truck. Lots aren't safe after dark."  
  
Rachel sat in silence as she watched Santana go and arrange for her burger and coffee to be made to go and paid for their meals. Her mind was a tumultuous roil of thoughts and she didn't know if she _could_ speak, even if she'd had any idea what to say. The only clear thought in her mind was that she didn't even know if she knew _how_ to grow up the way Santana wanted her to.  
  


* * *

  
  
It was several hours and well after dark before Rachel finally emerged from the diner accompanied by a couple of the wait staff who were getting off shift at the same time. Santana sat in the driver's seat of her rig in her soft cotton boxers and a white ribbed wifebeater, watching the little group cross the lot towards the big red Peterbilt with a deliberate lack of expression. She didn't really know what the outcome would be, but she'd spent the last few hours resigning herself to finding a bus stop that actually had service back to that tiny ass town she'd picked Rachel up in.  
  
She didn't say anything when she heard the sleeper door open or when the soft sounds of Rachel wishing her escorts a good night filtered up to her. She just sat there in the driver's seat, quietly watching the truck stop's lights as she waited for Rachel to come to her with her decision.  
  
"Santana?" Rachel asked softly, climbing into the sleeper and pulling the door closed behind her.   
  
She didn't answer, merely shifting her attention from the lights to Rachel to prove she wasn't asleep. She could have spoken, could have reassured her, but she didn't feel like it. This was _Rachel's_ decision to make and whatever it was going to be, she had to do it alone.  
  
"I've given it a lot of thought," she said, licking her lips as she tried to meet Santana's quiet gaze and failed, "and... and I want to stay." Santana didn't actually _say_ anything. Her rolled eyes were so eloquent she didn't really _have_ to, but when she opened her mouth to speak, Rachel held up a hand, cutting her off. "No, wait," she said, finally meeting Santana's eyes. "If you want me to listen, you need to listen sometimes too. I've thought about what you said, Santana. I mean _really_ thought about it." She reached up and began pulling off the shirt she'd put on in the shower. "And I realized... I don't know _how_ to tell myself no."  
  
"Rachel..." Santana's brow furrowed as she watched the girl toss the shirt back onto the top bunk.  
  
Rachel took a deep breath and reached down to unfasten her skirt, shimmying out of it. "I need someone to teach me how to listen. How to let other people have control when they know what's best." She licked her lips as she unfastened her bra and started pushing down her panties, a bright flush coloring her cheeks. "I need you," she said softly, standing before Santana completely naked and exposed. "Please," she whispered, her eyes meeting Santana's, "teach me how to grow up."  
  
Santana's jaw bunched as she swallowed hard. Her eyes roved over Rachel's nude body, taking in the bruises from her fingers that marred the skin of her hips and the marks left by her mouth on her thighs and breasts. Her cock twitched, bulging the front of her boxers and straining against the fly as it hardened. She wanted her. _God_ , how she wanted her.  
  
"You have to do what I say," she said, her voice rough with arousal. "When I say it."  
  
"Yes, miss," Rachel said, biting her lip.  
  
"But you're not allowed to accept orders that will hurt you," she insisted, clearing her throat as she shifted in the seat. "And I mean causes you pain. You have to tell me no if that happens."  
  
"Yes, miss." Her eyes dropped to the growing bulge in Santana's boxers. "Is... is there anything I can do for you right now?" she asked softly, feeling her body responding to the sight of Santana's arousal, a trickle of her own fluids slipping down her thigh.  
  
Santana didn't miss the heady smell of arousal beginning to permeate the small cab or the trickle of fluid down Rachel's thigh. She groaned low in her throat before shifting her hips to let her pull her boxers off, allowing her thick six-inches spring free to slap lightly against her abdomen. "Come here," she husked pulling off her shirt so she sat naked in the driver's seat.  
  
Santana knew anyone who happened to have the right angle to see into her windows would be able to see them, but she didn't care as she helped Rachel climb onto her lap, straddling her hips. She steadied her with one hand on her hip as she reached down to pull her foreskin back and stroke her uncovered head between Rachel's wet folds. "Steady," she said, teasing the girl's clit with her tip. "I want you ready for me."  
  
Rachel whimpered above her, her hands on Santana's shoulders as her thighs began to tremble from the strain of holding herself at the angle Santana wanted and her growing arousal. "Please, miss," she whispered, biting her lip. "Please let me sit down."  
  
"You can hold a little longer. Don't move," Santana said, leaning forward to suck a nipple into her mouth as she teased her. She rolled her tongue over the bud, sucking hard until the entire areola was in her mouth and Rachel was all but sobbing with the need to have Santana inside her, the need to relieve the strain, but still she didn't move. Finally Santana released her with a noisy pop, a line of saliva connecting her lips to the swollen nipple for a moment as she carefully positioned her cock at Rachel's entrance. "Slowly now," she said, guiding her down with the hand on her hip.  
  
Rachel moaned as Santana's cock ever so gradually entered her, slowly stretching her out to take her girth. "Thank you, miss," she whimpered, her hands flexing on Santana's shoulders as she lowered down to rest her ass against the woman's thighs, fully sheathing her inside her.  
  
Santana held her down against her and reached up to lift one of her own breasts with the hand she'd used to guide her cock. "Suck," she said, her voice rough as she raised her other hand up to press Rachel's head down. "Suck my tit." She let out a low gasp as she watched Rachel's lips pull her brown nipple between pink lips. "Oh fuck," she gasped out, holding the girl's head close to her breast as she struggled to resist thrusting. "Fuck that's good."  
  
She rested her head back against the seat's headrest with a moan as she enjoyed Rachel's suckling her breast. Being buried in the girl's tight pussy with her lips wrapped around her nipple was even more erotic than she'd imagined and her heart raced with enjoyment. She rolled her head, idly gazing out the side window to see the driver of the next truck over watching with a creepy grin, his shoulder and arm moving in a way that was unmistakable. She snorted, pulling Rachel off her tit with the hand in her hair and kissing her hard instead of trying to get the man to stop.  
  
 _Fucker can watch, but like hell will he ever get to touch_ , she thought as she looked at her lover, neck stretched out and breasts bare in the moonlight. "Bounce," she husked out, dragging a hand over Rachel's chest to caress her breasts. "I want you to let me see these tits of yours bouncing as you ride me."  
  
"Y-yes, miss," Rachel said, completely ignorant of their audience as she began rolling her hips, soon rising up and down on Santana's lap. Her breasts were small enough to only barely bounce noticeably as she rode Santana's cock, but as Santana's hands when to her hips and guided her to a rougher, harder pace, neither of them cared.  
  
Rachel let go hard, fluid splashing against Santana's abdomen as she squirted, her walls milking Santana's cock for all she was worth. Santana growled around the tit in her mouth, thrusting hard before letting go herself, feeling her cum filling Rachel's cunt and spilling out around the sides of her cock. She gave another hard suck before letting go of her nipple and dropping back against the seat.  
  
"Fuck," she whispered, panting hard as she tried to recover. "Jesus fucking _Christ_."  
  
Rachel whimpered, her head falling forward to rest on Santana's shoulder. Groaning softly, Santana swung her legs out from under the wheel and slid her hands to cup Rachel's ass. Standing carefully, her cock still buried deep within Rachel's still faintly pulsing walls, she carried the girl back to the bed and laid her out before finally sliding out of her in a rush of their mixed fluids. Her eyes still dark, cock still hard despite blowing her load, she reached into the little cabinet beside the bed and pulled out two pairs of cuffs.  
  
Rachel watched, her chest heaving as Santana fastened first one cuff then the other, chaining her wrists to the supports of the bed. "You've been bad," Santana said, securing the second cuff. "Bad girls don't get clothes and spend the night chained to my bunk."  
  
"Yes, miss," she said, trembling slightly as she fought not to cross her legs.  
  
Santana lowered herself slowly until she crouched awkwardly at the end of the short bunk, between Rachel's legs. Her dark eyes on Rachel's, she reached down and lifted her thighs up to slide over her shoulders, bringing her still dripping pussy a bare inch from her lips. "I'm going to teach you to tell me to stop," she promised before leaning in to drag her tongue in a slow strip between Rachel's lips.  
  
Rachel cried out as she was licked, her swollen flesh sensitive to stimulation. She yanked against the cuffs, but couldn't pull free, grabbing the chains instead to help ground herself as Santana pressed her tongue deep into her core and started lapping cum from her walls. Her head rolled from side to side as she writhed beneath the woman's ministrations, orgasm after orgasm crashing over her. She could say no. Could say stop. She _knew_ she could, but she didn't.  
  
Santana's lips plied her clit, sucking at the little bud until it was sore before nipping at it with sharp little bites that somehow pushed her pleasure higher instead of causing pain. She sucked on the lips of her pussy, drawing more blood to their already swollen state. Her tongue probed her cunt, helping her suck her cum back out of Rachel's hot little fuckhole. At some point, a finger began sliding in and out of her abused ass, adding to the overwhelming sensations. But still she didn't say anything, accepting it as her punishment.  
  
Two hours later, her writhing had reduced to quivers. Her body and the sheets of the bed were drenched with sweat. Santana's face and upper body and been doused with the fluid of her squirting more times than she could remember. Her throat was sore from moaning and screaming as Santana continued to eat her out, driving her almost mad with pleasure. Her entire body felt like it was made of exhausted jelly somehow splayed in Santana's arms and across her bed.  
  
Then, finally, as Santana drew another long lick from her entrance to the top of her folds, torturing her clit with another pass, the word escaped her. "Stop," she rasped out, struggling to swallow to produce _some_ moisture in her mouth. "P-please."  
  
Soft as her voice was, in the small confines of the sleeper, Santana heard them. Her arms trembled as she slowly let her down onto the bed, stiff from holding that position so long. She felt sticky and exhausted, but she moved to unlock the cuffs, letting Rachel's arms flop bonelessly down to the bed. Putting them away and grabbing a bottle of sports drink from the fridge, she cracked the bottle open and took a swig before helping Rachel sit up and take a drink.  
  
"Good girl," she said softly, her own voice rough from the night's exertions as she pressed a kiss to the top of her head, an arm around Rachel's shoulders supporting her as she sipped the drink. "Remember this lesson. It's important."  
  
"Yes, miss," she rasped out, leaning into Santana, her throat still parched. "I'll remember."  
  
"Good," Santana said again. "Now... I'm tired, but I need you to go sit in the passenger seat and finish that drink while I change the covers. Can you do that?"  
  
Rachel stared at the seat that felt a million miles away for a couple minutes before nodding slowly. Carefully, she got up on trembling legs to cross the few steps before collapsing into the seat, barely restraining a cry as the seat's fabric rasped against her oversexed pussy. She let her head rest against the back of the seat as she watched Santana pull the sheets off the bed and change them with clean ones. She couldn't help but smile at the play of muscles under the woman's skin, the way her now soft cock swung between her thighs as she moved. She just enjoyed _watching_ her and didn't know how often she'd get the chance.  
  
Finally, Santana finished and ducked back out to the front of the cab, offering her hand. "Come on," she said. "Time for bed. We've got an early start tomorrow... well, later today."  
  
Rachel stared at her hand blankly for a moment before reaching up to take it with one limp hand. She let Santana pull her to her feet and help her into the bed. As the woman curled around her, her heat helping soothe the strained muscles of her body, she couldn't help but smile as she let her eyes close. Santana had never actually _told_ her she could stay, but she knew.   
  
The answer was yes.  
  
This was going to be a _truly_ unforgettable experience. Suddenly, she couldn't wait to see what would happen between now and New York. What would actually happen _in_ New York seemed less important as she relaxed into sleep.


	5. Chapter Five

Rachel woke up to the sensation of being flat on her back instead of on her side like she'd gone to sleep. Not entirely unusual - she wasn't known as a peaceful sleeper after all - but the feeling of a warm mouth on her breast sending jolts of painful pleasure shooting through her and a hand between her thighs teasing at her overly sensitive pussy definitely got her attention. She barely registered the feeling of Santana's cock lying full and heavy against her thigh before she groaned in complaint and pushed weakly at the head and hand tormenting her without really opening her eyes.  
  
"No," she moaned, her voice more a whimper than a real protest. "Stop. I can't."  
  
Santana's chuckle - appreciative despite the faint tinge of frustration coloring it - was warm in her ear moments after the moist suction around her nipple vanished. "Good girl," she whispered, her breath flowing over Rachel's ear in a way that made her shiver with pleasure despite how overstimulated she'd been recently. Barely a moment past before the warm lips that had been tormenting her breasts captured her lips in a hard, possessive kiss that had her whimpering and leaning into it despite her body's protests. "Good girl," Santana said again as she pulled away, nipping at her lower lip. "It's time to get up."  
  
Rachel's eyes opened slowly as she let her hand creep down to brush over Santana's cock where it rested against her thigh. "I think you're _already_ up, miss. Can I help you with this?"  
  
She groaned low in her throat at the feeling of Rachel's slim fingers against her shaft, moving to lie on her back as Rachel curled up on her side beside her. "I thought you'd never ask," she husked, watching her fingers caressing her cock. "Use your hand," she added, enjoying the sight. "I want you to see what you do to me."  
  
Rachel whimpered softly as she rested her head on Santana's shoulder, looking down past the swells of her breasts with their dark nipples straining towards the upper bunk and over the lean plane of her stomach to where her fingers - pale compared to Santana's darker tan - slid up and down her thick shaft. She tightened her grip slightly, pulling at the skin of her cock to drag her foreskin back further, exposing her thick, purplish glans glistening with pre-cum before letting it slip back up. As she watched her slow strokes draw glistening beads of pre-cum from Santana's slit, one of Santana's hands slipped down to cup her sack, gently massaging her testacles in time with Rachel's slow pumps.  
  
"Good girl," Santana whispered, her eyes half opened as she watched Rachel stroke her. "Keep going. Just like that. So good, Rachel. Fuck." Her chest began to heave as her breathing stepped up, but she needed more. Working her free hand between Rachel and her hip, she shifted position to raise one leg, planting her foot flat on the bed as her hand slipped over her thigh easing between her legs. She let out a deep, guttural moan as her finger worked its way past the tight ring of her sphincter, sliding two knuckles deep into her ass.  
  
She didn't always crave penetration - of herself at any rate - but when she did, she _needed_ it and this was one of those moments. Her eyes closed as she pumped her finger awkwardly in and out of her ass, jaw going slack as the pleasure of being fingered combined with the feeling of her balls being massaged and getting a handjob. She knew she'd come soon, but she wasn't in any position to warn Rachel of the impending explosion.  
  
Rachel watched with wide eyes as Santana played with herself during her handjob. She'd never imagined Santana would enjoy what she was seeing, but she clearly was and Rachel filed that information away with the handful of other little details she'd managed to glean about the mysterious person who, for all intents and purposes, _possessed_ her as much as another person might possess a car or a sweater. Not that Rachel was an actual _slave_ \- she knew she could leave at any time - but she _wanted_ this, craved it in a way formerly unfamiliar to her. She craved to learn what Santana wanted to teach, to be what Santana wanted her to be. She didn't quite understand it, not yet, but she enjoyed it.  
  
The only real warning she had that something was about to happen was the way Santana's hips bucked, thrusting up into her hand erratically. Her cock twitched against her palm before erupting in a spurt of thick, milky cum splashing over Rachel's hand and wrist, thick drops landing on Santana's stomach and pearling the dark hair of her groin as the woman groaned her release. Rachel kept pumping her, running her thumb along the top of her shaft to milk every last drop of Santana's cream from her cock. She moaned softly as she watched that hard cock begin to soften, wanting little more than to be able to lick the seed splashed over her hand and Santana's stomach clean, but knowing better than to just do it without permission.  
  
"Go ahead," Santana said, watching her stare longingly at the cum covering Rachel's hand and Santana's lower body with half open eyes and a knowing smirk. "Lick it all up. You're such a little cumslut aren't you," she teased as Rachel wasted no time bringing her hand to her lips to start licking and sucking the cum from her fingers with messy slurps and soft moans of appreciation. "Fuck that's hot," she groaned, her dark gaze fixed on the sight of Rachel's fingers entering her mouth covered in cum and re-emerging clean.  
  
It wasn't long before Rachel was kneeling beside the bed and Santana had pressed herself up on her elbows to watch as Rachel licked her clean. Her pink tongue darted out between full lips to gather little doses of cum from Santana's stomach, carefully cleaning each drop from her tanned skin with delicate little swipes. She slipped lower, lapping cum from her thighs with broad strokes of her tongue as she closed in on Santana's semi-hard cock and the cum still oozing from the tip.  
  
Santana watched in fascination as Rachel's lips wrapped around her balls, sucking them into her mouth and lathing them with her tongue, gently sucking away every trace of cum from their surface. A low groan erupted from Santana's lips as her head fell back at the sensation. She _loved_ having her balls sucked more than almost anything, but so few of her previous partners had been either interested or turned on by even the idea to actually _do_ it. She'd begun to resign herself to only rarely enjoying the pleasure until she met Rachel.  
  
As for Rachel, there was something incredibly sensual about holding her lover's testicles in her mouth. She loved the feeling of the coarse hair that covered them rasping against her tongue - when it was well groomed at least - contrasted with the soft, delicate skin beneath. She loved to savor the weight of the balls, fondling them with her tongue as she sucked on their sacks, her cheeks hollowing slightly. She even loved to feel the weight of Santana's cock resting semi-erect against her cheek as she sucked, growing steadily harder as she manipulated the balls in her mouth - though the one time she'd convinced Finn to let her do it for him, he'd ended up grunting something and blowing his load all over her hair and shoulder, even getting some in her _ear_ of all places. Not sexy. At least not in _her_ opinion.  
  
But Santana was far from being Finn and when she felt herself growing hard enough for round two, she tangled her fingers in Rachel's dark hair and pulled her off her sack with an audible pop. "You're missing a spot," she husked, guiding Rachel's lips to the tip of her cock with her fingers tight in her hair.  
  
She didn't need any more encouragement to slip her lips around Santana's cockhead as the foreskin started to slip back and expose the tip of her glans, but she was impatient and worked her tongue beneath the foreskin, running it over the sensitive glans, collecting both fresh pre-cum and older cum from beneath the protective skin. Santana groaned, her eyes rolling back in her head as the sensations washed over her. Only Rachel had ever been so bold as to actually toy with her foreskin so directly and Santana definitely had no intention of stopping her.  
  
"Jesus _Fuck_ ," she gasped out, jaw slack and hands fisted in Rachel's hair as she enjoyed the blowjob. "That feels _amazing_ , Rach. K-keep... _fuck_ keep going. Don't stop, baby."  
  
Always inspired by audible encouragement, Rachel pulled her tongue from under the skin and started nibbling the perimeter instead, giving the bunch of skin little tugs that had Santana moaning and thrusting her hips up towards Rachel's mouth. Rachel smiled at the reaction she was getting, wrapping her hand around the base of Santana's cock to hold it steady before parting her lips and sliding slowly down her length. There was a little hitch to reposition herself slightly as Santana's head butted up against the back of her throat, but soon she was swallowing her entire length, her lips pressed firmly against the base of Santana's cock as her throat worked around her head with each swallow.  
  
Santana moaned as she dropped back onto the bed, dazed beyond words by the pleasure crashing over her. Her hands fisted in Rachel's hair, dragging the girl's head where she wanted as her hips bucked, thrusting her cock roughly in and out of Rachel's mouth. Rachel moaned around the girth of Santana's cock as she let the woman fuck her mouth, more than willing to give control over the speed and depth of her throatfucking over to Santana so she could focus on making sure she could draw enough breath to keep from getting light-headed.  
  
Before long, Santana grunted and pulled Rachel tight against her hips, the teen's lips flush against her base as she thrust hard, burying her head down her throat. Her cock twitched, spurting thick ropes of cum down Rachel's throat. Rachel swallowed hard, trying desperately to drink down all of Santana's cum, but failing as some washed back over her tongue, coating it with the salty tang of Santana's essence before spilling out the corner of her lips where they were stretched wide by her cock.  
  
Rachel grunted as she pulled off Santana's cock once it started softening and Santana's grip on her hair relaxed. She smiled almost shyly at Santana as her pink tongue darted out to collect the escaping bits of cum. "Was that good, miss?" she asked, reaching up to collect the bit that had trickled out of reach of her tongue before sucking it off her fingers one by one with a pleasured moan.  
  
Santana's eyes were dark as she watched her. "So good," she husked, clearing her throat before reaching out to run her fingers through Rachel's hair, pushing it back. "Such a good girl, Rachel."  
  
Despite herself, Rachel found herself blushing at the praise and leaning into the caress. It felt good, like she was wanted in a way she hadn't fully realized she wanted to be. "May I ask a favor before we go, miss?" she asked, a glimmer of an idea forming in her mind at the memory of something she thought she'd spotted in the truck stop last night. "I'd... I'd like to get dressed and purchase something. I promise it's nothing silly! Or... well, I don't think it is..."  
  
Santana watched her for a long moment before sighing and glancing at the microwave's clock. "Alright. But no more than fifteen minutes," she said as she pushed herself upright and swung her legs out of the bunk. "I have a schedule to keep and teaching you your _lesson_ last night made us wake up late so we're behind already."  
  
"Okay," Rachel said, already shimmying into her panties and reaching for her shirt. "It won't take long."  
  
"It'd better not," Santana muttered as she started pulling on her own clothes, but Rachel was already out the door, still pulling on the jacket she'd grabbed from her bag as she crossed the lot.   
  


* * *

  
  
Ten minutes later, Rachel was climbing back into the cab with a small plastic bag dangling from her wrist and panting slightly from having dashed across the parking lot both ways. As soon as she got the door closed behind her, she tossed the bag on the bed and started pulling off her clothes.  
  
Santana watched her from the driver's seat with her brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you doing?" she asked, frowning as she turned in her seat.  
  
Rachel paused with her panties halfway down her hips, blinking puzzledly as she looked up at Santana. "You... said I had to stay naked for a week?" she finally said. "For not swallowing all your cum?"  
  
A brow rose above Santana's dark eyes. "And you listened?" she asked dryly. "I'm shocked." As Rachel finished undressing with a pout of protest, Santana's attention turned to the bag sitting on her bed. "So what was so important you just _had_ to run off and get it before we left?"  
  
Rachel's cheeks flushed so red, the blush travelled down to the top of her breasts before fading away as she retrieved the bag. The first item she removed from the bag and placed in Santana's hands was a small plastic hook with a velcro back that could cling to the fabric of her chair and made the woman frown in confusion. "For the side of your chair," Rachel said by way of confusing explanation.  
  
"And _why_ do I need a hook on the side of my seat?" she asked pointedly.  
  
"For this to hang from," Rachel said, extracting a coiled up eight foot long, thin, pink, nylon leash from the bag. Santana's brows raised slightly as she took the leash from her.  
  
"And _why_ do you think I need a... a... what is this anyway?" she asked, frowning at it. "A dog leash? I _know_ you didn't buy a dog in there."  
  
"It's for this," she said softly, removing the last item in the bag - a slender, nylon dog collar the same shade of pink as the leash with a metal buckle. At Santana's wide eyed expression, Rachel blushed again, ducking her head. "I... I thought since I'm n-naked all the time, I should, you know... wear something you could use." She swallowed, biting her lip as her cheeks heated. "To... to get my attention while you're driving. Something you could just give a little," she gestured vaguely, the blush seemingly darkening for a moment, nipples visibly hardening in unconscious arousal at the thought of Santana using the leash the way she suggested, " _tug_."  
  
Santana looked from the collar to Rachel's nude body and back before swallowing hard. If she hadn't already blown her load twice within the hour, she _knew_ she'd be hard again as she thought about what the teen was offering. "And... you want to wear a collar?"  
  
Rachel swallowed hard before nodding and dropping to her knees, crawling over to her and handing Santana the collar before pulling her hair aside, exposing her slim neck. "Please," she whispered, unaware of the trickle of arousal dripping down her thighs, "I have so much to learn, miss. I... I want you to teach me. Please. I," she licked her lips, "I want you to put it on me."  
  
"Fuck," Santana whispered, unbuckling the collar and running it through her fingers as she watched her, her nostrils flaring as she drank in the scent of Rachel's musky arousal. "And you promise to do anything I say - _when_ I say - until I take your c-collar off again?" she asked, her pulse thundering in her ears.  
  
She licked her lips again before nodding. "Anything you say," she said, hesitating slightly before adding, "as long as it doesn't hurt me. Until you take it off... I'm yours."  
  
Santana started to move to buckle the collar around her throat before hesitating, her eyes narrowing. "And if I refuse to take it off?" she asked.  
  
Rachel raised her eyes to meet Santana's, her gaze worried. "Then... then you'd be hurting me," she said slowly, every line of her body radiating unhappiness. "And I'd have to take it off myself. Because... because no one gets to hurt me." There was almost a question to the last sentence as if she wasn't quite sure it was true but thought Santana wanted to hear it.  
  
"No one gets to hurt anyone," Santana insisted, nodding sharply. At Rachel's agreeing nod, Santana smiled, finally slipping the collar around Rachel's neck and buckling it in place. "Good girl," she said, sliding the collar around Rachel's neck until the ring for the leash was in front. "Never forget that," she reminded her, uncoiling the leash and clipping it to the ring, the metallic clink of it fastening oddly loud in the cab.   
  
She had to swallow hard against the dryness in her mouth at the sight of Rachel kneeling before her in nothing but a collar she'd put around her neck with her own two hands and a leash connecting her to her hands physically, her pussy swollen and dripping with arousal and nipples hard and straining towards her. Thanking God that it would still be a little while before she'd recover enough to get hard again, she reached over and turned the key to start the rig's engine. "Go get in bed until we're out of the lot," she husked, her voice rough with desire as she turned back to the wheel after fastening the hook to the side of her driver's seat and dropping the leash's handle over it. "I'll... _tug_ if I _need_ you."  
  
"Yes, miss," Rachel said with a smile that somehow managed to combine excitement at the idea of feeling that tug and almost bashful shyness as she crawled back to climb into the bed. She stretched out on the bunk, deliciously aware of how fully exposed she was to Santana's gaze if the older woman ever happened to glance back at her. She reached up to flutter fingers over the collar as she let herself relax into the bed that smelled so wonderfully of Santana and sex, smiling distractedly up at the bottom of the upper bunk as Santana pulled out of the lot.


End file.
